Everything Has Changed
by Full-O-Grace
Summary: {Clace} based on the song by Taylor Swift. My version of City of Bones leading up to the kiss and after. All my walls stood tall painted blue, but I'll take them down, and open up the door for you... And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies, the good kind, making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like... I just wanna know you better...
AN/ Hey! this is the updated version that I finally got around to posting! Thank you all so much for reading!

*THE ITALICS IS THE SONG AND THE P.O.V. ALTERNATE*

* * *

 _All I knew this morning when I woke_

 _Is I know something I didn't before..._

I shoot up in bed and look around the unfamiliar room. Where...Oh.

The demons, my mother, what I am...

A shadowhunter.

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in." I say with a dry scratchy throat.

The girl with the raven hair comes in with a change of clothes.

"Thought you'd need these." She says. "We've seriously got to go shopping..." She holds up the black shirt and closes one eye. "Should be good enough..."

"Thanks, Isabelle."

"Call me Izzy." She says making her way to the door and winking.

Once again I am left in silence, my own thoughts tormenting me, and no distractions.

 _All I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

 _Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

 _In the back of my mind making me feel like..._

She must hate me. I don't see why I care.

Seeing her smile with that mundane...

Versus the scowling I have received the past few days...

I don't care damnit! I punch the pillow.

"What did that pillow do to you?" Alec says showing up in the door.

"Ha ha" I say dryly.

"And people say I'm always in a bad mood." He mutters.

"Let's just go." I say finishing the ties on my boot.

I follow him out of the room and down the long corridor and into the training room.

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better,_

 _Know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better,_

 _Know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better,_

 _Know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you, know you..._

Maybe if I just got to know him...

Assuming he'd let me.

Stop it brain!

I pull off the night clothes izzy lent me - that were far too big - and pull on a pair of shorts that are really short along with a black shirt with a plunging neckline.

 _'Cause all I know is we said hello,_

 _And your eyes look like coming home,_

 _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed..._

"Hey." She says to me.

Hey? What's that supposed to mean?

My mind and eyes wander down to her cleavage...

Damn.

She turns to the door, her hips sway slightly and before she can touch the knob...

 _All I know is you held the door,_

 _And you'll be mine and I'll be yours,_

 _All I know since yesterday is,_

 _Everything has changed..._

"Let me get that." He says.

Okay. This is weird.

He opens the door and holds it open and I walk in.

"Jace, come on." Alec says impatiently. Before Jace can move Izzy speaks.

"I think Jace should teach Clary..." Jace grunts a response and Alec looks like he's about to argue but decides against it.

 _All my walls stood tall painted blue_

 _But I'll take them down, and open up the door for you..._

"You can't let your guard down." I say. She lies on the ground, red hair spread out like a fiery halo. Sweat beads cover her lip... I am right on top of her.

"So be like you, Mr. I-feel-nothing-ever." She retorts.

Ouch. She attempts to squirm out of my grasp.

"Nuh uh, you've got to fight your way out."

 _And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies,_

 _The good kind,_

 _Making up for lost time,_

 _Taking flight,_

 _Making me feel like..._

My stomach does summersaults. He is so close yet so far. I wish time would stand still and I could stare at his face forever...

Stop it!

I fight and squirm until I reach my last resort...

"Are you trying to tickle me?" He asks, slightly amused.

"It was worth a try."

He laughs; it's a laugh like he's never laughed before. I take this opportunity to curl up in a ball and then crawl out.

He then realizes that I've gotten away. I smirk and exit the room.

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better,_

 _Know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better,_

 _Know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better,_

 _Know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you, know you..._

"You two certainly hit it off." Alec grumbles.

"Don't see why you care..."

He lets out an indignant 'hmff' and turns to leave.

A grand gesture that is exactly what I need to do...

Why? Why do I? I'll get hurt in the long run...

"Well I just turned sixteen..." I hear from the hallway.

That's it.

 _'Cause all I know is we said hello,_

 _And your eyes look like coming home,_

 _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed..._

"Oh, hi."

"Hello."

His golden eyes are filled with mischief. And something else...

"I would like to show you something..." He says.

"At eleven?"

"The prime time to show you."

"Just give me a minute..." I say.

 _All I know is you held the door,_

 _And you'll be mine and I'll be yours,_

 _All I know since yesterday is..._

"After you." He says.

"I think I might like 'nice Jace.'." I comment.

 _Come back and tell me why_

 _I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time..._

"Well, I wouldn't get used to him." I say.

"Shame." She says.

 _And meet me there tonight_

 _And let me know it's not all in my mind..._

The cool air feels nice. The plants and flowers are beautiful.

Set on the floor is a blue blanket with a basket.

"Come on." He says as he grabs my hand and pulls me along. I tense when our hands make contact then the tingling feeling turns into a comforting pressure.

When he sits down it's almost childish, the way he sort of plops.

I join him and he smiles. His perfectly perfect, body melting, swoon inducing, 'I-know-I'm-hot' smile.

What is wrong with me? Him. That is what's wrong with me.

"So." He says. He opens the basket and raises a cupcake out of it. He also grabs a green candle and a lighter. Carefully, he places the candle in the middle of the vanilla frosting and lights it. "Happy birthday."

I can't help the small laugh that escapes my lips.

"Thank you." I say smiling a lot less on the outside than inside.

"Make a wish."

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better,_

 _Know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you, know you..._

"What did you wish for?" I ask.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true." She says smiling in a way that makes her eyes twinkle and her blush covers her entire cheeks.

"Is there any other wishes you have? Anything I can help with?"

"Just tell me about you."

"Well, I have lived with the lightwoods since age twelve, after my father died. I never knew my mother. I originally lived in Idris. The shadow hunter country." I say.

"I never knew my father. My mom, well, who knows how she's doing." She supplies.

"Do you have any wishes?"

I don't know what possesses me to say it, but I do.

"To kiss you."

"Funny, that's my wish too."

 _'Cause all I know is we said hello,_

 _And your eyes look like coming home,_

 _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed..._

He pulls me into his lap and I straddle his hips as our mouths collide. This kiss says so many things, confesses so many things. Hello to possibilities, and goodbye to any composure we had around each other.

It takes my breath away quite literally, and soon we're breathing heavily. His golden eyes are staring into mine, with so much adoration and passion that warms me to my core.

"Jace." I start.

"Shhh." He whispers and kisses me again.

We hold each other for a bit before he whispers in my ear. "Watch."

Before my eyes the flowers around me begin to bloom and shine a golden color to rival the boy with his strong arms around me.

 _All I know is he held the door,_

 _And you'll be mine and I'll be yours..._

Her eyes are filled with unmistakable wonder. A soft smile graces her face.

"Beautiful..." she murmurs.

"Gorgeous..." I say not speaking about the flowers.

 _All I know since yesterday is..._

He carries me back downstairs to my room and he lays me down. He pulls my covers over me and brushes one stray hair out of my face. He presses one soft kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight."

He walks towards the door.

"Wait." I call out.

 _All I know is we said hello_

 _So Dust off your highest hopes_

 _All I know is pouring rain_

 _And everything has changed_

 _All I found is a newfound grace_

 _All my days I'll know your face_

 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed..._

"Stay?"

AN/ Thank you again so much for reading! Review or favorite if you enjoy!

xXEternalEverlarkXx


End file.
